


Of Flowers and Theater

by Daddy_Clarinetist



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Cute, Flowers, Fluff, High school (though it’s not specifically mentioned), M/M, Theater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Clarinetist/pseuds/Daddy_Clarinetist
Summary: Patton buys a flower for the boy working back stage at the theater.





	Of Flowers and Theater

“Looooogaaaan,” Patton whined desperately, “I need your help!”

Logan sighed in annoyance as he looked over to his friend. He was currently busy trying to do his job, but Patton had barged into the shop randomly and was begging for him to help.

“What do you need so much help with?” Logan asked, tying a ribbon perfectly around an arrangement of flowers that he had been putting together during the past few minutes.

Yes, Logan worked in a flower shop. While there were many things that he would rather be doing, he needed the money and it was hard to find a job dealing with math or science for teenagers in their small town. Sometimes he hated being a high schooler, but he would have to deal with his job until he went off to college. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, though. He actually enjoyed knowing a lot about the language of flowers sometimes, especially when he got to correct others who were completely wrong. The fact that he could still help people with their needs, even if it was just with flowers, was a plus too.

“I need you to help me choose which flowers to give to Roman after his performance today! He’s the lead, so he deserves the best there is for a rising star!” Patton told him. At the mention of their mutual friend Roman, Logan grew more curious. He seemed to be more willing to help.

“Well, he likes anything...ummm…” Logan pulled out his notecards, studying a few of them before choosing the one he thought best fit. “Extra! He likes anything that is extra, so maybe one of those bouquets on the display over there will do.”

Patton thanked him before bounding over to the display. He stood in front of it for a while, but eventually decided that none of it was suitable enough. They were either too romantic or too boring. Patton was in no way interested in Roman as a romantic partner, so he did not need to give him flowers with that vibe. He also knew that giving the flamboyant boy boring looking flowers would be plain wrong.

“Logan, do you have anything else? Something beautiful but more platonic?” Patton asked.

“No,” Logan stated, “but if you really insist on getting these flowers, I can quickly arrange something for you. You can even help me pick out the flowers, if you want.”

Patton was beaming now. “Yes! But only as long as I can still make it to the theater in half an hour.”

Logan assured him that he would be quick. Then, the two of them got to work, Patton picking some flowers and Logan accepting the ones that would look good together and rejecting the ones that would throw off the entire balance of the bouquet. Soon, Patton was holding a magnificent arrangement in his hands. He was proud of the work that Logan had done. He knew that his best friend would be able to pull it off.

“Thanks Logan!” Patton exclaimed, pulling out his wallet in order to pay for the lovely plants.

“It’s no problem,” Logan brushed off the gratitude, “I just hope that he likes it. I wish that I could be going to see the play.”

“He’s going to love it! Also, aren’t you going to go see it tomorrow with Thomas?”

“Well, yeah, but it would be nice to see it twice.”

Patton gave him a knowing look. “Well, make sure that you give him some flowers too. I’m sure that he would appreciate one of those bouquets on the right side of the display over there.”

Logan blushed slightly, a rare sight to see, knowing full well that the right side of the display held the flowers with romantic meanings. Patton knew him way too well, but he couldn’t let the boy know of this. He was known around school for not feeling many emotions, after all. So, instead, he changed the subject back to the purchase. “Would that be all, or are there any other special flowers you need?”

Patton thought for a moment, trying to think of if there was anyone else he wanted to buy flowers for. One boy entered his thoughts for a moment, and he almost dismissed the idea too, but then he realized how perfect it would be to buy him flowers. This boy deserved them too, and Patton wanted to make sure that he knew it!

“I would like to buy some for Virgil was well,” Patton said. Virgil was a boy in their grade who kept more to himself. Patton was probably the closest anyone had even gotten to him. Virgil really enjoyed theater, according to Patton. He would go see shows whenever he could, usually with his mom, who was the one who got him into theater, or his cousin. However, he never had the confidence to get up on stage and perform himself, despite wanting to be a part of the show too. Therefore, he ended up working backstage instead as part of the stage crew. At first, he was just a helper who blended in with the rest, but now he was the one in charge of getting the other stage crew members to work. Virgil got to help create and paint props, as he was really good with art, sew together costumes, and work with the spotlights. While he had to talk to others sometimes, he didn’t mind it as much since he got to go straight back to quietly working alone.

Logan’s eyes widened when he heard that come out of Patton’s mouth, but he really shouldn’t have been surprised at all. Patton had been talking about the emo boy to Logan all year, mentioning how cute and funny he was. It was obvious that Patton sort of, no...definitely had a crush on him. They’ve talked a few times, but Patton didn’t want to make Virgil uncomfortable by asking if he would ever be interested in him, so he settled with trying to find clues on the topic first, which probably ended disastrously.

“I thought that you were going to restrain yourself from asking him out until you knew for sure whether or not he liked you,” Logan said.

“Yeah, but I recently found out that he was gay!” Patton revealed. “I thought that maybe it was time to finally tell him how I feel. Things might never work out if I keep trying to look for clues that could be extremely well hidden, so I might as well just go for it and hope for the best.”

Logan couldn’t help but think that it was about time that Patton realized this. He had been wanting the boy to ask out Virgil ever since he started talking about him more and more. Now, it was finally happening, so maybe Logan wouldn’t have to deal with Pining Patton^tm anymore.

“What kind of flowers were you thinking of giving him?” Logan questioned.

Patton had no idea. “Surprise me!”

Logan rolled his eyes as he walked into the back room of the shop. He looked around for a moment before thinking of the best option. Quickly, he grabbed what he needed and headed back towards Patton.

“I think that if you want your confession to be obvious so that he catches on quickly, you should give him this,” Logan said, handing Patton a single rose. “I could also make a bouquet of roses for you if you want since our last one sold earlier today.”

“No, this is fine,” Patton smiled as he looked at the rose. It was perfectly shaped, and the thorns had been cut off from the stem. “Virgil wouldn’t want something fancy like a bouquet. He would probably want something smaller like this.”

Logan nodded, agreeing with him. Virgil was very shy, which is why he preferred to work backstage and not perform. He was just like Patton was describing, preferring smaller, simpler things rather than something large and attention drawing.

Patton paid for the flowers before rushing out of the shop. The show would start soon and he wanted to make sure he got there in time. He already had his ticket, so he knew that he had a good seat, but he didn’t want to miss a second of it. Soon, he made it to the theater, and just in time too. He walked through the hallway, noticing that they were selling flowers there too just in case somebody forgot to buy some for anyone. Patton was glad that he got some at the flower shop because the ones at the theater weren’t nearly as pretty. He smiled as he entered through the doors to where he would be sitting.

As soon as he found his seat, a lady came out on stage to give an introduction. It was the usual speech where she told the audience to silence phones and not to take any photos or videos. Once she was done, the theater got even quieter. Then, the first sounds of music started to play.

The show being performed was called All Shook Up. It was a musical about a girl who fell for a boy, but in order to get closer to that boy, she dressed up as a man. Of course, Roman played the lead male role, which wasn’t surprising to anyone. The show was really good, at least in Patton’s opinion. He laughed whenever there was a joke. He was the loudest one cheering whenever Roman finished his parts in the acts.

When the show ended, the cast came back out on stage in small groups. They bowed while the audience roared. A man behind Patton whistled loudly when the lead characters came out at the end to bow. Patton’s cheering got louder with the crowd, getting up to be a part of the standing ovation.

After everything died down and people were starting to leave the theater, Patton made his way to the stage where the cast were climbing down from. They were allowing people to take photos with them and to talk with them. Patton waited for a moment for Roman to slip away from everyone surrounding him. Roman spotted Patton and quickly made his way over, apologizing to somebody he bumped into on the way.

“Patton!” Roman greeted. “I’m so glad you came! Did you like it?”

“I loved it!” Patton grinned. He handed Roman the flowers he brought him. “These are for doing such a wonderful job.”

“Thank you very much!” Roman happily took the flowers from him, giving them a giant sniff. Roman smiled, loving the flowers very much. Then, he focused his attention back on Patton with an important question in mind. “Do you know if Logan is going to be coming tomorrow?”

“Yeah, he is. We were talking about it at the flower shop when I bought those. He’s coming with Thomas.”

Roman sighed in relief. “That’s good. Sometimes I can’t tell if he’s joking about coming or not. I hope he likes it.”

“I’m sure he will,” Patton assured him. Sometimes having friends who liked each other but didn’t know they liked each other was frustrating. He would have to formulate a plan later to get those two together.

Roman noticed the rose that Patton was still holding. His eyebrow shot up as he studied it, knowing exactly who it was for. “Are you giving that to Virgil?”

Patton blushed as he nodded. “Do you know where he is?”

“He’s either backstage doing post show things or leaving. I doubt that he’ll stay long. You know how reclusive he is.”

Patton did know this fact, but he hoped that the boy would open up enough to date him. He bid Roman a farewell before making his way backstage in search of the boy of his affections.

“Virgil?” Patton asked, finding the emo checking the lighting of the theater to make sure nothing would get broken overnight. Virgil jumped when he heard his name. He hadn’t expected anyone to talk to him. Turning around, he grew flustered when he saw that it was Patton.

“Yeah?” Virgil muttered. Patton had a hand behind his back, hiding the rose from Virgil’s sight.

“I wanted to tell you that the show was amazing! You did a great job with all of the props and stuff!”

“Oh...thank you, Patton,” Virgil said a bit louder so that the hyper boy could hear him clearly. He wondered why Patton had come back there to thank him in the first place. Surely he wasn’t that important to acknowledge, especially when it came to the show.

“I got you something,” Patton admitted, “I also need to tell you something.”

Virgil nodded, signalling for Patton to continue. Patton took a deep breath before bringing the rose out from behind his back. He quickly shoved it towards Virgil, a blush coating his cheeks. Virgil could feel himself blushing as well as he stared at the rose.

“Wh-What?” Virgil questioned, confused.

“It’s for you!” Patton told him. “I wanted you to know that your work on these shows is appreciated, even if others don’t say it. I also thought that maybe it was as good as a time as any to tell you that...I like you…”

Virgil couldn’t speak for a moment. He slowly reached forward to take the rose, holding it up to see it properly. It was a beautiful flower; perfectly trimmed; perfectly red.

Finally, Virgil managed to gather up some words. “Thank you. I...I like you too.”

Patton’s face lit up in happiness. “Really?!”

Virgil nodded. Patton squealed as he suddenly hugged Virgil, who let out a yelp. Virgil hugged him back once he realized what was happening. Both boys felt slightly awkward, but the moment was too pure and amazing to let it get to them.

“So you’ll be my boyfriend then?” Patton asked.

“Yes,” Virgil agreed.

That one simple word was everything Patton had ever wanted to hear from the boy. It made his day a thousand times better than it already was. Quickly, he returned to hugging the boy, but this time more gently. He knew that Virgil would need some personal space at times, but he was glad that he was getting this hug.

In the background of flowers and theater, love was discovered.


End file.
